Rescue ace & Romantic Story Of Mugiwara
by Monkey D. Samanosuke
Summary: luffy ingin membuat kejutan buat hancock,, mau tau apa ? chapter 4
1. Rescue Ace

**RESCUE ACE & ROMANTIC STORY OF MUGIWARA **

Hai salam kenal semuanya,,,,,!

Saya Monkey D. Samanosuke,, author baru di fanfiction dan ini merupakan fic pertama saya di fandom onepiece ,,, jadi, maaf ya kalau ceritanya gak nyambung ataupun gak enak buat di baca,,, so, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, ,''MOHON BANTUANNYA,YA,,,,,!

Summary: cerita ini dimulai tentang kisah luffy waktu mao menyelamatkan Ace,, dan seterusnya,,, setelah menyelatkan ace, luffy tiba2 jadi orang yang romantis ?,,,, klo penasaran, ya, baca sendiri Donk,,,,?

Disclaimer: Onepiece tetap punyanya Oda senpai kok ( yang punya imajinasi luar biasa),, Saya cuma minjem bentar ,,,,

Warning: habis baca jangan lupa reviews nya,,, ya,,,

~ Please enjoy to read it ~

Chapter 1: Rescue Ace

Saat itu luffy, ivancov dan inazuma yang sedang turun ke level 6 di impel down yang berusaha untuk menyelamatkan ace, tapi tentu saja perjalanan mereka tidak semulus yang mereka pikirkan, ditengah perjalanan mereka dihadang oleh puluhan serigala pemakan manusia.

Sambil berlari ivancov memandang kearah luffy "hey, mugiwara boy, kita harus bergerak lebih cepat karena setengah jam lagi ace akan dibawa ke Marine HQ"

Dengan tatapan penuh semangat, luffy Cuma berkata " YOOUSHA"

~ oOo ~

~ Ace Place ~

Ace yang terlihat gelisah alibat perkataan hancock 1 hari yang lalu, yg dikatakan secara diam-diam padanya,,,,,,,,

~ Flashback ~

"apa kau Portgas D. Ace,,,," tanya seorang perempuan yang baru datang bersama Magellan,,

"Hhh,,,ada perlu apa kau mencariku,," ace berkata dengan dingin.

Sementara Magellan yg sibuk mengurus para penghuni penjara yang jauh dari mereka berdua,,,sehingga Magellan tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"aku kesini bersama adikmu, luffy,, dia datang kesini untuk menyelamatkanmu" ujar hancock dengan muka bersemu karena memikirkan perkatan luffy waktu itu, yang mengatakan aishiteru padanya( dasar hancock kepedean,, padahal yang luffy bilang kan arigatou,,, emang hancock narsis banget jadi orang.)

Mata ace langsung terbelalak mendengar perkataan hancock,,,"APA MAKSUDMU huhhh,,," ace berkata sambil membentak dan kurang dapat mencerna perkataan hancock,,,,

"aku akan menjelaskannya,,,ketika luffy mendengar bahwa kau akan dieksekusi oleh angkatan laut, luffy memintaku untuk mengantarnya kesini,, karna aku salah satu dari sichibukai aku dapat masuk kesini dengan mudah,, saat di level 1 kami berpisah,, tp terakhir kudengar luffy sekarang berada di level 3,,"

penjelasan hancock langsung membuat ace kecewa pada dirinya sendiri "a-aaku tak percaya si bodoh itu melakukan ini semua " gumam ace sambil menitikkan air matanya.. setelah selang beberapa saat ace bisa tenang kembali,," kalau aku boleh tau kenapa kau membantunya,, bukankah statusmu sebagai schibukai akan hilang kalau marine mengetahui ini,,,"

"ya,,, k-karna lu-uffy a-a,,dalah or,,ang yang berhar,,ga buatku " hancock berkata dengan gugup,,dan wajahnya yang bersemu merah…kemudian dia melanjutkan kata-ktanya "aku kesini hanya untuk menyampaikan itu saja padamu,,, dan seb,,,," perkataan hancock langsung putus ketika Magellan menyapanya.

"hey,, nona sichibukai apa urusanmu sudah selesai,,,"

"ya,,, dan aku juga tak tahan berlama-lama disini,," hancock berkata dengan tatapan agak kesal…. Kemudian hancock pergi meninggalkan ace,,,

~ End Of Flashback ~

"hey,,," ace memanggil penjaga yang berdiri di depan selnya,,,"Apa terjadi sesuatu di atas" ace bertanya karena mengkhawatirkan luffy

"Tidak,,, Diatas tenang-tenang saja,, dan tidak terjadi apa-apa,," ucap para penjaga dengan mantap agar membuat ace percaya,,,

Jimbei yang satu sel dengan ace,, kemudian menatapnya " mungkin wanita itu berbohong padamu"

"Tidak,, dia tidak mungkin berbohong,,, Lagi pula,,,, aku tau bagaimana watak bodoh adikku itu,,,, dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi orang yang berarti baginya"

"SALUTE" seorang penjaga setengah berteriak ketika melihat Warden(Magellan) datang.

Magellan yang baru tiba langsung menatap kearah ace "Portgas D. Ace,,,, kau akan diesekusi dalam 3 jam lagi,,,, jd, kami harus membawamu ke Marine HQ"

~oOo~

~ Back To Luffy Place ~

Sekelompok serigala datang untuk menyerang ,, luffy langsung menggunakan posisi bertarungnya" GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN "

"heee…MUNGIWARA BOY,,,, Kita Harus BERGERAK CEPAT" ivancov setengah berteriak agar luffy bergerak lebih cepat

Sementara itu inazuma mencoba untuk membuka gerbang yang terhubung langsung dengan level 6,,,,,,,,

Setelah berhasil membuka pintu gerbang yang terhubung langsung dengan penjara level 6,,,,akhirnya luffy, ivancov dan inazuma masuk untuk mencari dimana tempat ace ditahan,,,,

" heei,,, okama san ( mungkin karna gak jelas ya,, ivancov cowok ato cwek makannya luffy manggilnya okama san),, apa mereka sudah membawa ace,,,"

" sepertinya belum mugiwara boy,,,lebih baik skarang kita coba cari saja dulu,,,,"

" ya… kau benar ivan san,,,," inazuma menambahkan,,,

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama mereka mencari,,, mereka menemukan sebuah lorong yang menuju kebawah,, dan saat mereka sudah sampai dibawah,,,,,,

" sepertinya ace san ada di sini" ujar inazuma,,

Kemudian luffy menarik nafasnya dalam – dalam daan,,," ACE AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU" luffy berteriak agar ace mendengarnya,,

Teriakan luffy sontak membuat kaget seluruh penghuni penjaran,,,,,

Saat luffy berlari untuk mencari ace,,, terdengar sebuah suara memanggilnya dan luffy pun berhenti ,,,

Orang itu yang dr td menatap luffy" apa kau adiknya ace,,,"

" ya,,,…. ossan tau dari mana,," luffy menjawabnya dengan sopan

"JIMBEI,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,," ivancov yang terkejut ketika melihat orang yang sedang berbicara dengan luffy,,,,,,

Luffy pun langsung menatap ivancov " apa okama san mengenalnya,,,,"

Ivan yang masih kaget,, dan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat "yach,,,, dia salah satu dari sichibukai,,,,"

" SICHIBUKAI,,,,,SUGEE,," Eskpresi yg luffy seperti biasa,,,

"hhuuuuuuuuhhh,,,,," Ivan yg menghela napas panjangnya "jd rumor yang mengatakan kalau kau bukan lagi sichibukai,,, itu benar,,,,,"

Luffy langsung memotong pembicaran krn dia kembali teringat pada nasip ace" hee,, oSSan,, apa kau dimana ace sekarang,,,"

" 20 menit yang lalu marine telah membawa kakak mu, ke marine HQ,,,," jawaban dari jinbei langsung membuat luffy kaget dan tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama mereka melakukan rapat,,,,(masak saat panic gine mereka buat rapat sih,,)jimbei memutuskan untuk membantu luffy menyelamat ace,,, (Karna author gak tao mao nulis apa lagi, jd, langsung di skip aja ya,,,gak apa – pa kan,,,,,)

Akhirnya mereka berlima ( yang satu lagi gabung bareng luffy adalah crocodile, walaupun tujuan crocodile adalah untuk membunuh White bear, tp luffy tak menyadari akan hal itu, karna td ceritanya author skip jd gak da percakapan antara luffy dan crocodile) kembali pergi untuk menyelamatkan ace,,,,saat sampai di level pertama mereka sudah ditunggu oleh semua penjaga penjara termasuk vice warden dan mangellan(warden),,,,

(luffy ketemu sama MR 3, dan buggy di level 5, jd mereka ikut luffy untuk keatas,) Dengan bantuan Mr3 yang membuat lilin ditangan luffy,, luffy pun bertarung dengan dengan Magellan,,,

Luffy sadar kalau Magellan sangat kuat, jd luffy langsung mengeluarkan jurus andalannya "Gear Second"

"Hidra" Magellan juga mengeluarkan jurus andalannya,,

Tp dengan kecepatan gear secondnya luffy dapat dengan mudah mengelak dr serangan Magellan,,, dan tiba – tiba berada dibelakang Magellan,, tanpa pikir panjang lagi luffy langsung menyerang magellan ,,

" Gomu Gomu No Jet Ougen Bazoka " ,,, dan sukses membuat Magellan terlempar,, tp luffy sadar kalau dia terus melawan Magellan dia tidak akan sempat untuk menyelamatkan ace,,,, dan Mr2 (bonclay) sadar apa yg dipikirkan luffy,, hingga dia menawarkan diri untuk melawan Magellan walaupun dia sadar kalau dia akan mati,,,,,

" Mugi chan,,, cepatlah selamatkan ace,, biar aku yang akan melawannya,,,," ucap Mr2

" Tapi,,,,,,,,,,,,?"

" sudahlah bukankah tujuanmu untuk menyelamatkan ace san "" ungkap Mr2

" Bon chan,,,,, arigatou,,,, aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu" dengan rasasedih akhirnya luffy pergi untuk menyelamatkan ace……….

Luffy dan keenam teman barunya akhirnya berada diluar impel down,,,,,, dan jimbei yg seorang mermain memanggil hiu untuk mengantar mereka ke marine HQ,,,,,,dan karna hiu adalah perenang yang sangat cepat,,,,

Akhirnya merekapun sampai di tempat dengan selamat,,,,

~ Ivancov POV ~

Sebenarnya siapa yang di inginkan marine,,, apakah white bear atau dragon,,, apa mungkin dragon tidak akan datang, apa dia akan membiarkan anaknya dieksekusi,,,, (Cuma pertanyaan itu saja yg muncul dikepala ivancov sekarang,,, hingga dia akan bertanya pada luffy)

~ Normal POV ~

" Heiii,,, Mugiwara boy,,,, apa dragon akan datang,,?"

" ohh,, ossan,,, aku kira dia tak akan datang,," ucap luffy dengan ringan ( tp tidak seringan kapas )

Ivancov yang tak menyangka dengan perkatan luffy " tp yang akan dieksekusi kan anaknya….?"

" huh,,, sebenarnya ace adalah kakak angkat ku,,, jd kami beda ayah,,( dasar luffy begok, dimana - mana yg namanya anak angkat ya pasti orangtuanya beda),, sebenarnya ayah ace adalah Gold D. Roger,,,,,,,,,,,,

" ooooooooooohh,,? Ujar mereka semua dengan kompak

"APPPPAAA,,,,,,! " ( masak mereka terkejutnya baru skarang, dasar pada telmi semua to ORang) dan meraka pun tak sadar kalau crocodile tak bersama mereka

Saat luffy sadar crocodile tidak bersama meraka,,, luffy teringat perkatan jimbei,,, tujuan crocodile adalah untuk membunuh WB ,,, luffy langsung mengaktivkan gear second nya dan melihat dibelakang WB,,, crocodile sudah siap untuk membunuhnya,,,,tp dengan insting luffy yang cukup tajam, luffy langsung mencelupkan kakinya ke air dan berlari dengan kecepatan gear secondnya,,,, dan luffy langsung menendang crocodile hingga terpental,,,,,,

Luffy menatap crocodile dengan tatapan se tajam silet " Aku tdak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti orang yg berharga bagi ACE,,,,,?

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Note : Maaf ya kalau fic ini kurang seru,,, coalnya ini fic pertama author sih ( maklum masih pemula )….. Oh ya,,, kalau bacanya dah habis jangan lupa review nya, ya,, biar nanti author tambah semangat untuk buat sambungannya,,,,,,


	2. Great War

Disclaimer : haaai,,, minna,,,,ketemu lagi ama author,,,Monkey D. Samanosuke,,,,,,,,

Onepiece punyanya Oda sensei deh,,yang punya khayalan luar biasa,,,,sedangkan author Cuma minjam,, itupun klo dikasih,,,,

Warning : kali ini reviewnya wajid,,, setiap reader harus ada satu review, biar author tambah semangat buat chapter yg baru,,,,

Please enjoy to read it

Chapter 2 : Great War

Setelah luffy menjatuhkan crocodile,,,, luffy melihat kearah ace yang berada di tempat hukuman,, luffy memandangnya sangat dalam,,,,,

" AACEEE AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU WALAUPUN HARUS KEHILANGAN NYAWAKU,," akibat teriakannya kini semua mata tertuju padanya,,, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi luffy langsung pergi untuk menyelamatkan ace walaupun lawan pertamanya adalah salah satu dari sichibukai,,,

~ white bear POV ~

"Bocah yang penuh semangat, tanpa rasa takut, dan kelakuannya yang tanpa pikir panjang sama seperti kakaknya,,,Huhhh,,,," gumam white bear dalam hatinya,,

White bear yang melihat semangat luffy yang begitu besar langsung memerintahkan pasukannya untuk menyerang,,,,"marco, jaga luffy, jika sampai dia mati aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu,,"

"tenang saja old man,,," jawab marco

~ Normal POV ~

Luffy yang saat ini tengah bertarung dengan mihawk,, tiba – tiba emperio ivancov datang dan membantu luffy,,

" mugiwara boy,,sebaiknya kau cepat menolong kakakmu, biar aku yang menahannya,"

"arigatou okama san,,,," luffy yg kini tengah berlari menuju tempat eksekusi ace kembali dihadang oleh smoker,,"

Kapten smoker yang kini berada di depan luffy, mengajaknya untuk bertarung" hey,, mugiwara kali ini kau tak akan lolos dariku,,"

Luffy yg kini tujuannya hanya untuk menyelamatkan ace, tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyerang smoker.

" Gomu Gomu No Jet Pistol ",,tp serangan luffy tak berarti apa – apa bagi smoker ( tentu saja krn smoker pemakan evil fruit tipe logia,, apalagi luffy yg belum bisa menguasai Haki, jd jelas serangan luffy tak berarti bagi smoker),,

" white smoke (author gak tao tehnik – tehkniknya smoker jd author karang aja) " luffy masih dapat menghindar dari serangan smoker,,pikiran luffy skarang sangat kacau,, luffy berpikir bagaimana bisa dia bertarung dengan orang yg bahkan tak bisa disentuhnya,,,.

Akhirnya malaikat pelindung luffy pun tiba(Cuma kiasan doank kok),,

" luffy,, sebaiknya kau pergi biar aku yg mengurus orang ini,," luffy diam sebentar mencoba mencerna perkataan hancock,,

" terima kasih,, Hancock,,,, dan berjanjilah kalau tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padamu..," luffy yg kemudian mencoba untuk pergi,,,,

"Luffy,,,, ",,hancock kembali memanggilnya,," Gunakanlah kunci ini untuk membebaskan kakakmu,,,," kemudian hancock tersenyum manis pada luffy,,,,

Smoker yg mencoba mengejar luffy terus dihentikan oleh hancock ( secara kan hancock bisa menguasai Haki ),,,,

Luffy yg kini sudah berada di depan tempat eksekusi ace,, dan tanpa ragu lagi luffy langsung menuju kesamping ace untuk membebaskannya,,,,,

" Hey Luffy,,,, Maaf karna aku sudah membuatmu dalam bahaya" luffy yg mendengar perkataan ace langsung diam sejenak,,,,

" kau kakakku, dan aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk menyelamatkanmu,,," mendengar perkataan luffy td, ace langsung menitikkan air matanya,,,,,

Sebelum sempat luffy membebaskan ace admiral kizaru datang,,,, dan langsung melepaskan tendangannya kearah luffy,, hingga membuat luffy melayang sejauh 100 meter,,,,

Marco yang melihat hal itu,,, tidak diam saja karna dia sudah berjanji akan menjaga luffy,,, kizaru yang ingin menyerang luffy kembali akhirnya harus berhadapan dengan marco the phoenic,, setelah mereka bertarung kurang lebih 10 menit. Admiral kizaru pun akhirnya sedikit kewalahan,,,, krn setiap kali dia menyerang marco bahkan sampai putus tp tubuh marco kembali seperti semula,, apalagi dengan marco yang menguasai haki,, akhirnya sekarang marco balik menyerang,,, marco yang menggunakan jurus – jurus andalannya untuk melawan kizaru,, hingga kizaru jatuh tersungkur…

dan dilain tempat,, dimana luffy susah untuk bangun akibat serangan kizaru, dan efek samping dari gear secondnya,,

di sisi lain Sengoku yang melihat situasi sudah sangat kacau apalagi white bear yang sekarang mulai pergi ke tempat eksekusi….dan akhirnya langsung mengambil tindakan agar ace segera dieksekusi…dan dengan segera menyuruh para algojo untuk mengeksekusi ace,,

luffy yang mendengar perkataan sengoku langsung memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit dan berlari ke tempat ace akan dieksekusi,,, ketika luffy sudah agak dekat dengan tempat hukuman,, terlihat para algojo mulai mengayunkan senjatanya kearah ace,,,

luffy yang sudah terlihat putus asa dan marah dengan apa yang dilihatnya,,,

kepanikan, marah yang luar biasa kini dirasakannya,, hingga memfokuskan penglihatnya pada para algojo yg akan mengeksekusi ace,,,,

" I TOLD YOU TO STOP THIS,,,,,,S,S,S,,SS,UUAHH,S,,,," hingga terpancar aura yang luar biasa dari dirinya dan langsung membuat para algojo terhenti dan pingsan,,

admiral aikanu yang dari tadi Cuma duduk santai dikursinya langsung bangun karena melihat kekuatan yang dikeluarkan luffy,,,

Melihat adanya kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan ace,, luffy langsung naik ke tempat hukuman dan langsung malangkahkan kakinya kempat ace,,, tanpa mengulur waktu lagi luffy langsung membuka sea stone yang memborgol tangan dan kaki ace,,,,

Ace yang melihat dirinya sudah bebas,,kemudian langsung bangun untuk memeluk adiknya yang bodoh dan keras kepala itu,,,," Dasar baka,, baka,,, kau luffy,,,? .. luffy yang Cuma cengengesen melihat ekspresi saudaranya itu,,

Kemudian ace melepaskan pelukannya dari luffy,,,,," luffy,, ayo kita Bantu yang lain " luffy yang melihat saudara nya sudah bersemangat kembali Cuma memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya,,, kemudian mereka pergi untuk membantu para bajak laut,,,

White bear yang berada dibawah tempat eksekusi juga terlihat senang melihat ace yang sudah bebas,,,,

Hancock yang berada jauh dari luffy juga ikut tersenyum melihat pujaan hatinya kini kembali tertawa terlihat sangat senang,,,

Sementara sengoku yang kini terlihat sangat marah dan merasa dipermalukan oleh bajak laut,, langsung menyuruh admiral aikanu yang dari tadi berdiri disampingnya untuk menyerang luffy dan ace,,, " Cepat bunuh mugiwara dan ace,, karena eksekusi untuk ace harus tetap dilakukan,,,,"

Armiral aikanu yang juga merasa geram karena ace telah bebas,,,akhirnya pergi,, saat sudah berada dibelakang luffy dan ace,,, aikanu langsung menyerang luffy,, " GREAT ERUPTION ,,,,"

" Luffy Awas,,,,," Ace yang mengetahui hal itu,,, langsung melindungi luffy dan menahan serangan aikanu dengan tubuhnya hingga membuat ace terlempar,,( aikanu juga menguasai haki makannya serangannya bisa melukai ace ),,," TTHUUPPSSS "

" AAAACCCCCEEEEE,,,?,,,, luffy berteriak kaget melihat ace terlempar karena serangan aikanu,, White bear yang juga melihat hal itu juga ikut terkejut kayak luffy,, dan luffy pun langsung pergi ketempat ace terlempar untuk mengetahui ace,,,,

" Luffy,,," gumam ace saat melihat luffy yg kini sedang menatapnya,,, " A,-ce,, bertanhanlah,, bertahanlahhh,," luffy yang mulai menangis melihat saudaranya sudah terkulai lemah,,akibat serangan aikanu yang mengenai bagian Vitalnya,

Ace kini mulai menatap mata luffy yang tak sanggup lagi menampung air bening yang keluar dari mata onixnya hingga membasahi seluruh pipinya " Lu,,Luffy,,,berjanjilah kalau kau akan terus hidup sampai kamu meraih mimpimu,,, bhuk,,bhukk,,,,,, jd sekarang berhentilah untuk menangis kau kan laki-laki,, kau tau luffy,,aku sangat bangga punya saudara sepertimu dan aku harap kau juga tak melupakanku,, karna aku akan terus berada di hatimu,,,." Ace mengeluarkan kata – kata terakhirnya dan kini sudah mulai menutup matanya,,,,,,,,,

Luffy yang panic melihat ace,," Ace,,,,AACCEE,,,, bertahanlah,,," luffy berkata sambil mengguncang – guncangkan badan ace yang sekarang tak lagi bergerak,,,

"" AAAAACCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEee" luffy yang terlihat sedih mengetahui kalau saudaranya sudah meninggalkannya,,,,,

White bear yang melihat hal itu seakan tak percaya melihat anak angkatnya sudah tak bernyawa lagi,,, hingga dia tak sadar kalau seseorang ingin menyerangnya dari belakangnya,,,,

" Shiiik,,,,,,," akhirnya sebuah pedang mendarat ditubuh WB,,,,, " Akhirnya aku berhasil membunuhmu juga,,,"

WB kini mulai melihat kebelakangnya " black bear,,,,,,Kauuuuu,,,," WB yang akhirnya kini juga sudah tidak mengeluarkan nafas lagi,,,,,

~ Back to Luffy ~

" ace,,,,, jangan tinggalkan aku,,," gumam luffy,, yg terlihat sangat sedih dan putus asa karna usaha yang dilakukankanya terkesan sia – sia,,,,,,

Di sisi lain Hancock memperhatikan luffy yg sedang kecewa akan dirinya sendiri karna tak mampu menyelamatkan ace,,,, akhirnya hancock mencoba melangkahkan kakinya ke arah luffy untuk sedikit menenangkannya,,,

Luffy yang sama sekali tak mengubris kehadiran hancock, karena matanya sekarang hanya tertuju pada Admiral aikanu,,,, luffy yang tidak dapat lagi menahan amarahnya secara tak sadar kembali melepaskan haki,,, tp terlalu difokuskan pada tangan kanannya hingga secara tak sadar luffy memompa darah dan oksigen ke tangan kanannya,,, hingga membuat tubuh luffy seperti mengeluarkan duri,,, rambutnya yang kini juga ikut memanjang,,, " GEAR FOURTH " luffy yg sekarang merasa ada kekuatan yang besar dalam dirinya dan dengan menggunakan tehnik ini luffy juga bisa menguasai haki,,, luffy yang sekarang kecepatannya 10 kali lebih cepat dari pada gear secondnya,,,,

Hancock pun terkejut melihat tehnik aneh yang digunakan luffy sekarang,,,,

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi luffy langsung menyerang aikanu " AKUMA PISTOL " aikanu yang tak dapat menghindar atau membalas serangan luffy yang sangat cepat dan sukses membuat aikanu terlempar kesebuah gedung,,,

Serangan demi serangan dilancarkan oleh luffy,, tp Aikanu juga masih dapat berdiri,, akhirnya luffy dan aikanu sama – sama mengeluarkan satu serangan terakhir mereka

Luffy : "AKUMA BAZOKA"

Aikanu : "GREAT ERUPTION"

Aikanu yang terkena serangan luffy langsung tak sadarkan diri dan terlempar ke laut,,, sementara luffy yang juga terluka cukup parah,,,,akibat terkena serangan magma Aikanu juga langsung tak sadarkan diri apalagi efek dari gear fourthnya lebih besar dari pada gear second….

Hancock dan ivancov yang sangat khawatir pada luffy, langsung berlari kearah luffy untuk memastikan keadaannya,,,,,,," Luffy,,,, LU-Luffy,,,,,sadarlah,,,," hancock yg panic dan sedih melihat luffy seperti itu,,,,, sesaat kemudian hancock dan ivancov menggendong luffy menuju ke sebuah kapal bajak laut yang baru saja tiba,,,

Bajak laut Red-Haired Shanks yang baru tiba untuk menghentikan peperangan yang menurutnya tak berguna ini,, saat sampai di pelabuhan,,, Shanks, melihat dua orang yg menuju kearahnya, yang satu perempuan sedangkan yang satu lagi kurang jelas, mereka sedang menggendong seseorang yang familiar baginya,, " Luffy,,,," gumam shanks

Hancock yg kini tepat berada didepan shanks " Tuan,,,,,, tolong selamatkan teman saya ini,,," unjar hancock yang terlihat sangat sedih,,,

Saat shanks melihat sosok pria itu,,," LUffy,,,, mengapa dia seperti ini,,," shanks kembali bertanya pada hancock,,, hancock yang kaget krn shanks mengenal luffy " knp bajak laut sehebat shanks bisa mengenal luffy,," gumam hancock,,

Hancock yang kembali menatap shanks,, " aku tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang,,," shanks Cuma mengangguk tanda mengerti " Sebaiknya cepat bawa masuk luffy kekapal ku,," sahut shanks…. Hancock dan ivancov pun langsung menurut karena sangat khawatir pada kondisi luffy sekarang..

Sementara shanks pergi menemui sengoku untuk meminta kalau pertempuran ini segera dihentikan,,,, setelah beberapa lama akhirnya perundingan pun berakhir,,, dan sengoku menerima usul shanks agar pertempuran ini dihentikan,, Karena sudah memakan korban yang cukup banyak,,,,,

Akhirnya peperangan besar itupun berakhir dengan kemenangan ditangan pemerintah karena sudah berhasil membunuh ace dan WB,,,, dan para bajak laut pun pergi dengan membawa anggota mereka yang luka – luka,,,,,

Sementara hancock, luffy dan ivancov yang berada dikapal shanks sedang menuju ke pulau shabondy arclipellago ( maaf ya kok tulisannya salah ),,,karna luffy pernah mengatakan kalau awak kapalnya ada di pulau itu,,,,,,,,

TO BE CONTINUE

Hei,,minna,,udah selesai baca blum fic nya author,,,sekali lagi maaf ya kalo author ngecewain para reader,,gara – gara fic nya author kurang bagus,,, makannya jangan lupa review biar author buat fic nya lebih bagus dari pada ini ya,,,


	3. Luffy Revival begins

Disclaimer : onepiece bukan punya author,, tapi punyanya oda sensei,,

Setelah sekian lama mencari ide untuk buat chapter ketiga ini, eh,, malah dapat waktu mau tidur,,, heran kan,, author aja juga heran….He,, He,,

Oh iya,, thanks ya buat Senpai2 yang dah mau nyumbang kritik dan sarannya, kalau coal ceritanya yg agak mirip dengan aslinya mungkin itu karna waktu yg mendesak, kan biar lebih gampang ngarangnya,,, apalagi kemAren lagi UAN.,,

Dari pada author nulis yang gak - gak,, lebih baik sekarang langsung aja ke ceritanya, ya,,, dari pada nanti lupa lagi,,,,,,

**Please enjoy to read it**

Chapter 3 : Luffy Revival Begins

Sementara di pusat kota pulau Shabondy yang terdengar suara - suara yang sangat meriah,,ya, tentu saja sekarang penduduknya sedang berpesta besar – besaran untuk merayakan kemenangan angkatan laut yang berhasil membunuh WB,, tapi tidak untuk para penghuni sebuah kapal yang berlambang sebuah tengkorak memakai topi, seluruh penghuni kapal tersebut terlihat cemas, karena melihat sang kaptennya yang belum juga kembali,,, tiba – tiba keluar sebuah suara yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka,,

" Nami, apa luffy sudah kembali " chopper mengeluarkan suaranya karena sangat khawatir pada luffy,,,

Kemudian Nami yang menengok ke arah chopper " Belum,, Mungkin dia sedang dalam perjalananan " nami berkata dengan sedikit mengeluarkan senyum agar teman – temannya sedikit tenang,,. Kemudian seorang perempuan berambut hitam juga ikut mengeluarkan suaranya " Apa mungkin kapten pergi untuk menyelamatkan ace san " kemudian melihat kearah gadis yang berambut orange " hh,,,aku juga tidak tau robin,! tapi melihat dari sifat luffy mungkin saja dia berada disana, peperangan kan sudah selesai 2 hari yang lalu semestinya dia sudah kembali kesini,," nami yang sedikit mengeluarkan keringat,,,( disini ceritanya teman - teman luffy sudah berkumpul kembali 1 hari yang lalu)

" Mungkin saja dia tersesat, kalian tau kan sifat luffy " ujar seorang pemuda berambut hijau dan kembali meneruskan tidurnya… dan membuat koki kapal itu marah – marah " Heyy,, Marimo,, Bisa – bisa nya kau tidur di saat seperti ini,," kemudian melempar panci ke muka zoro,, sedangkan yang lain Cuma mengeluarkan nafas panjang melihat aksi bodoh kedua orang itu..

~ Red-Haired Shank Place ~

Setelah hampir 2 hari berlayar bersama kelompok bajak laut Red-Haired Shanks akhirnya mereka sampai juga di pulau Shabondy. hancock, ivancov dan shanks yang terus berada di sisi luffy terlihat sangat cemas akan kondisi luffy yang tak kunjung sadarkan diri, apalagi dengan sebagian besar tubuh sebelah kanan luffy yang terlihat berkerut dan hangus (untuk lebih jelas bayangin aja kalau karet terkena api ) akibat serangan aikanu,,,

Waktu mereka akan melewati Groove 41 tiba -tiba terdengar sebuah suara dari kapal yang berada didepan mereka,,

~ Normal POV ~

" heyyy shanks,,,,," kemudian shanks melihat kearah orang yang memanggilnya, dan tersenyum karena sudah mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya,," Ya,,, Rayliegh san " akhirnya kapal milik Shanks merapat ke kapal Thousand Sunny..

Sedangkan hancock dan ivancov yang sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai ke Shabondy langsung menggendong luffy untuk dibawa ke dokter yang bisa mengobatinya,,,

Sementara shanks yang juga terlihat murung karena orang yang disayanginya sedang terluka parah,, kemudian shanks menatap rayliegh " Rayliegh san, Apa anda tau dimana anggota bajak laut luffy sekarang,," shaks berkata dengan agak gemetar karena teringat kondisi luffy yang sekarang,,

Sedangkan Rayliegh hanya tersenyum kearah shanks " bukankah kapal yang ada dihadapanmu sekarang adalah kapalnya, dan yang berada disini adalah kru nya",,, sedangkan shanks hanya terkejut mendengar jawaban Rayliegh,,

Hancock yang sedang menggendong luffy juga mendengar perkataan Rayliegh, dan langsung membawa luffy kesamping shanks, agar teman – teman luffy melihat nya,,,

" To- tolong l-luffy,,,, dia sedang sekarat " hancock berteriak dengan gemetar dan tak sanggup menahan tangis melihat orang yg dicintainya kini terkulai lemah,,

Dan sontak membuat teman – teman luffy terkejut, dan tak percaya dengan yang mereka lihat,, ternyata apa yang mereka pikirkan benar kalau luffy pergi untuk menyelamatkan ace,,, Chopper yang terlihat panic dan selaku Dokter dikapal langsung menyuruh zoro dan sanji untuk membawa luffy keruangannya,,

Akhirnya mereka semua langsung menuju ruangan chopper untuk melihat kondisi luffy,, hancock yang dari tadi tak berhenti menangis juga ikut pergi keruangan chopper,,

Setelah sekian lama terjadi keheningan, akhirnya terdengar suara den den mushi " DRIIIIIIING DRIIIIIIING " shanks pun pergi keluar dr ruangan milik chopper untuk mengangkat den den mushi miliknya,,,, setelah selesai mengobrol di den den mushi shanks meminta izin karna ada keperluan di New World,,," Tolong Sampaikan Pada Luffy Kalau Aku Menunggunya Di New World,," kemudian melempar senyum ke arah luffy yg tak sadarkan diri dan langsung pergi,,,

Sedangkan chopper yg dari tadi memeriksa luffy akhirnya berkata " Luffy terluka sangat parah, hanya sedikit kemungkinan dia bisa sembuh,," sontak membuat orang yang berada diruangan itu terkejut,,, " Apa maksudmu Chopper,,,," terdengar ketegangan dalam suara sanji,,,

" Luffy terluka cukup parah,, lihat, sebagian besar tubuh sebelah kanannya hangus, jd hanya 5% saja kemungkinan luffy untuk sembuh,,," kata2 chopper langsung membuat semua orang tak percaya, bahwa kapten mereka yang selama ini selalu melindungi mereka kini hanya terkulai lemah tak berdaya,,

Hancock yang kini terjatuh ketika mendengar perkataan chopper dan langsung tak dapat lagi menahan tagisnya,,, "KRIIIK", terdengar seseorang membuka pintu " aku bisa menyembuhkannya, tapi hanya jika dia percaya pada keajaiban " kemudian menutup pintu kembali,,, " terus kenapa kau tak melakukan nya dari dulu, " hancock bekata dengan setengah membentak ke arah ivancov,,,,

Kemudian ivancov menoleh ke arah hancock " karena ini akan beresiko besar, jd aku harus mendapat persetujuan dari awak kapalnya," ivan berkata sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin,, " Resiko besar,, Apa maksudnya,,," chopper berkata sambil menelan ludah,,

Sedangkan ivan hanya mengendus, kemudian membuka mulutnya kembali,," sebenarnya ada efek samping dari penyembuhanku, pertama kalau dia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit dia akan mati, kedua jika tubuhnya menolak maka dia akan lumpuh seumur hidup, dan yang ketiga setiap 1 hari dia tidak sadarkan diri maka umurnya akan bertambah 1 tahun,,"

Chopper dan kru lain yang kurang mengerti dengan penjelasan ivancov langsung bertanya kembali,, " Apa maksudmu dengan umurnya akan bertambah 1 tahun,,,,? "

Kemudian ivan menjelaskan kembali,, " sebenarnya umurnya tetap, hanya tubuhnya saja yang berubah, aku akan mengobatinya dengan mentransfer hormon ke tubuhnya, dan akan membuat apapun yang ada didalam tubuhnya bekerja 100 kali lebih cepat, baik itu sel atau yang lainnya,, maka jika dia tidak sadar dalam 20 hari tubuhnya akan seperti umurnya bertambah 20 tahun,, dan jika dia sudah sadar hormon itu akan keluar dengan sendiri nya..",,, kemudian terjadi keheningan di ruangan itu,,

" A_ku,, Aku yakin kalau luffy bisa sembuh, dia orang kuat,,, dia pasti bisa bertahan,," suara Ussop memecah kesunyian,,, kemudian diikuti oleh anggukan semua orang, karna mereka yakin kalau luffy bisa bertahan,,,

Ivancov yang tersenyum karena melihat mereka sangat percaya pada kekuatan kapten mereka, langsung menuju kesamping luffy,, kemudian langsung mentransfer hormon ke tubuh manusia karet itu, dan membuat badan luffy sedikit terguncang seperti menolak sesuatu,,, akhirnya setelah pentransferan selesai badan luffy kembali tak bergerak dan memerah,,

Ivancov yang kembali menatap luffy,, " sekarang kita hanya bisa berharap kalau dia bisa bertahan,, karna kalau hormone itu keluar sebelum dia sadar maka dia akan mati,, sekarang sebaiknya kita keluar dan jangan ada masuk ruangan ini karena tubuhnya mungkin akan mengeluarkan zat seperti racun,,," ivan kemudian berjalan keluar, dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya,,

1 hari setelah hormon dimasukkan ke tubuh luffy :

Suasana di kapal masih terlihat sunyi, Karena mereka semua sedang mengkhawatirkan kondisi luffy, yang masih belum sadar,,

Hari ke 2 :

Tak ada perubahan pada penghuni kapal,, hancock yang berada di dek kapal juga terlihat murung, dan tak pernah tersenyum setelah kejadian itu,,,,

Hari ke 3 :

Juga tak ada perubahan yang berarti, semua orang yang berada di ruang makan terlihat lesu, bahkan hanya melihat lihat saja makanan mereka, hancock yang hanya memutar – mutar sendok di atas piringnya, kemudian seorang gadis berkulit sawo matang tersenyum kearahnya,," Tenang saja, Aku yakin luffy akan baik – baik saja,," ucap robin untuk membuat hancock dan kru lain sedikit tenang,,,

Chopper yang juga terlihat gelisah sedikit membuka mulutnya" Nami,,, apa benar luffy sekarang seperti orang berumur 23 tahun,,," nami pun kemudian menoleh,, " aku juga tidak tau chopper, tapi kita berharap saja kalau luffy bisa melalui masa kritisnya" nami berkata dengan lesu,, sebenarnya mereka semua ingin melihat kondisi luffy tapi ivancov melarang mereka,

Hari ke 4 :

Juga dilewati seperti hari – hari sebelumnya,,,

Hari ke 5 :

suasana di kapal juga masih terlihat hening, saat ini semua cru sedang berkumpul di dek kapal, kecuali Rayliegh dan Ivancov yang sedang berjalan – jalan, hancock yang dari tadi Cuma melamun akhirnya buyar karena seseorang menepuk bahunya,, " aku yakin luffy pasti bertahan,," robin berkata sambil tersenyum,, hancock pun juga membalas senyuman robin,,,

" KRRRIIIIIIK,," terdengar seseorang membuka pintu, dan memecah kesunyian, mereka tau kalau suara itu berasal dari kamar luffy dirawat,, ketika mereka melihat siapa yang keluar,

"" LUFFY,,," teriak mereka kompak,, apalagi ketika melihat perubahan pada luffy,, luffy yang sekarang terlihat lebih tinggi, tidak kurus seperti dulu, lebih dewasa, lebih berwibawa, dan terlihat baju dan celana yg kekecilan padanya,, sementara hancock menangis bahagia melihat luffy dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung berlari dan memeluk luffy sambil membenamkan mukanya di leher luffy,,

Dan sontak membuat luffy kaget kemudian muncul semburat merah dimukanya,, luffy pun akhirnya membalas pelukan hancock,, dan dia merasa tak ingin melepaskan pelukan hangat dan membuat nyaman itu begitu juga dengan hancock,

" Ehem,, Ehemm,, " ketika mendengar sindiran dari teman – temannya merekapun melepaskan pelukan mereka,, Akhirnya mereka semua tersenyum dan sangat bahagia melihat luffy yang sudah sembuh,,

" Nami swaan, Robin swaan , Hancock swaan,,,, makan malamnya sudah siap," terdengar suara sanji dari dapur,, dan semuanya pun pergi keruang makan,,, dan kali ini mereka terlihat bahagi melihat kaptennya sudah kembali, yang siap menggunakan tangan panjang diruang makan,,, kali ini luffy duduk bersebelahan dengan hancock bahkan bisa dibilang sangat dekat, saat mau mengambil makanan tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan , sehingga muncul sindiran dari teman – teman nya,,," Ehemm,, Ehemm,, sepertinya sudah tak bisa dipisahkan ya, " robin tersenyum licik,, nami pun yang tidak mau kalah dari robin juga ikut mengeluarkan suaranya,, " Apa kami perlu keluar luffy,,,", sedangkan Ussop yang tidak tau apa – apa " Kalau mau bermesraan jangan disini,,, " yang sontak membuat muka luffy dan hancock memerah seperti tomat..

larut malam pun tiba, dimana semua orang sudah tertidur pulas, tapi tidak bagi luffy, karena merasa tidak bisa tidur dia memutuskan untuk mencari angin diluar,, dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat hancock sedang berdiri di samping kepala sunny,,

" Hancock,, Kau tidak tidur,,," luffy menyapanya dari belakang,,

" Ah,,, luffy,, aku sedang tidak bisa tidur,, " hancock menoleh kearah luffy,, " kau sendiri kenapa tidak tidur, bukankah kau baru saja sembuh,," hancock menuju kearah luffy,, dan tanpa sengaja dia menginjak mantel yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan ,," aahh,," hancock terjatuh dan dengan cepat luffy menangkapnya dengan lembut hingga posisi mereka seperti orang yang sedang berpelukan, tanpa terasa muka mereka seperti memanas,, luffy yang hanya mengikuti instingnya langsung menatap mata biru keabuan milik hancock, dan tanpa sadar wajah mereka pun saling mendekat hingga bibir tipis milik luffy dan bibir lembut milik hancock bertemu, setelah hampir 5 menit akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk mengambil nafas,,, kemudian Luffy membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga hancock,," Aishiteru,,," yang sontak membuak hancock kaget dan muncul semburat merah di pipinya,, sedangkan hancock hanya membalas dengan memeluk erat luffy,,,

sementara ditempat lain para cru yang sedang mengintip tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan kaptennya,,, " Aku tak percaya dengan baru kulihat,," ujar sanji pada temannya,,

" kalau kau tak percaya Apalagi Aku,, Ternyata luffy bukan tubuhnya saja yang berubah tapi juga sifatnya,,," Ussop juga masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya,,

" kalian lihat apa,,," ujar Chopper yang baru saja bangun,,, " Tidak,, Tidak, kami tidak liat apa – apa,, lagi pula anak – anak tak boleh liat,,," ungkap mereka agar chopper tak tau,,,

Besok nya semua kru selalu tersenyum ketika melihat luffy dan hancock,,,

" kenapa kalian tersenyum sendiri,, apa kalian sudah gila,,," ungkap luffy ketika melihat keanehan pada temannya,,,, sementara Nami yang dari tadi tersenyum ,, " Tidakk,, Tidakk ada kenapa – kenapa kok,, Ya kan robin,,,"

" Oh ya, sebaiknya kita harus cepat pergi dari pulau ini karena marine mungkin akan menuju ke sini,," luffy berkata dengan tegas,,,

Sementara cru kapalnya hanya tersenyum melihat luffy yang sudah sembuh apalagi dengan berubah drastic " Ya,,, Senchou ,,"

" Oh ya,, Luffy,, pakaianmu kan sekarang kekecilan, jadi ini, aku membelikan sepasang pakaian untukmu,," hancock berkata sambil memberikan baju buat luffy,,,

Dan tentu saja di ikuti sindiran dari para cru lain,,,, sementara ivancov memutuskan untuk tinggal di pulau shabondy,,,, Akhirnya mereka berangkat menuju amazon lily, karena luffy pernah berjanji kalau dia akan kembali kesana sesudah peperangan selesai dan mengenalkan para cru

TO BE CONTINUE

End Note : maaf ya kalau ceritanya rada' ngaco,, sekali lagi maaf ya apalagi ceritanya ber tele – tele banget,, coalnya author pengen buat 1 ato 2 chapter lagi,,,

Jangan lupa Review nya ya…


	4. Surprise

Disklaimer : yang punya onepiece tetap Oda sensei dech,,,

Warning : jangan lupa reviewnya ya, biar author tau dimana kesalahan author,,

Please enjoy to read it

Chapter 4 : Surprise

Saat ini suatu siang hari yang cerah untuk sebagian wilayah di grand-line,,

Terlihat sebuah kapal berkepala singa, berlambang tengkorak memakai sebuah topi sedang berlayar dengan tenang,, semua kru juga sedang beraktivitas seperti biasa, zoro yang berada di menara pengawas karena hari ini memang tugasnya, sanji yang sedang membuat makan siang, nami sedang menggambar peta pulau Shabondy, Robin berada di koridor sedang membaca buku. Ussop, chopper dan franky yang memancing, dan brook yang sedang membuat lagu baru,, tetapi beda untuk kapten mereka,,, Luffy saat ini berada di kabin kapal sedang tidur dipangkuan hancock,, ya, sekarang mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih,,

" Nami swann, Robin swann, Hancock swann, makanan nya sudah siap,! " teriak sanji dari dapur seperti biasa dengan lebay nya..

Akhirnya para cru pergi keruang makan,, " eh dimana luffy,, " ucap nami yang heran melihat kaptennya tidak ada diruang makan,,

" Paling di kabin kapal sedang merayu hancock swaan kun,," komentar sanji dengan lesu karena dikalahkan luffy dalam hal asmara..

" kapten kita sekarang sudah berubah ya,, " sambung robin sambil tersenyum, kemudian nami menoleh ke arah robin " iya,, luffy sekarang terlihat lebih tegas, berwibawa, bahkan lebih dewasa dari pada sanji, dan sangat romantis,,"

" Kecuali nafsu makannya yang tidak pernah berubah,," ussop terlihat murung karena setiap hari luffy selalu mengambil jatah makanannya

Sementara ditempat luffy,,, " Luffy-kun bangun, sanji sudah memanggil untuk makan siang,," hancock membangunkan luffy yang sedang tidur dipangkuannya,,

" aku ingin tidur lebih lama lagi disini,," ujar luffy sambil merayu hancock,,, " memang kau mau kalau jatah makananmu habis,,," hancock memakai jurus andalannya untuk membangunkan luffy.. akhirnya luffy yang mendengar itu langsung bangun,,, " nah,,Luffy-kun mari kita keruang makan,," hancock menyambung perkataannya setelah melihat luffy bangun..

" kau mau ku gendong hancock-chan,,," ujar luffy sambil sedikit merayu,,, dan langsung membuat muka hancock memerah, " AHHh,, ti,," hancock tak meneruskan kata – kata nya dan langsung berlari keruang makan,,

" Hancock-chan tunggu,,," luffy mengejar hancock sambil tersenyum ,,,

Saat diruang makan semuanya tenang, kecuali luffy yang dari tadi menggunakan tangan panjangnya,,, " Hancock-san aku suapin ya,,," sanji berkata pada hancock dengan gaya lebay nya,, " Tidak usah sanji-kun, aku makan sendiri saja,,," hancock berkata dengan sedikit tersenyum.. luffy yang mendengar perkataan sanji langsung menjitaknya, sanji tidak membalas karna yang menjitaknya adalah kaptennya," kalau mau nyuapin cari pasangan sendiri sana,," ucap luffy dengan sinis,, " hey kapten,, mana ada yang mau sama si alis keriting,," sambung zoro sambil mengunyah makanannya,, sanji kemudian memandang tajam kearah zoro,," Hey marimo,, kalau kau ngomong lagi nanti malam tidak ada makanan untukmu,," zoro yang takut kurus akhirnya diam saja seperti anak tk,,

" Hancock-chan ini aku saja yang nyuapin,," luffy berkata sambil memandang sinis sanji,, " Iya Luffy-kun,," karena yang menyuapinya adalah luffy jadi hancock mau saja,,. Nami yang melihat kemesraan ,," Ehemm,,eheem,, sepertinya mesra sekali ya,," nami berkata dengan tersenyum licik,,

" Mesra apanya,,, masak hancock disuapin pakek makananku,," gumam ussop dengan pasrah karna makanannya diambil luffy,, sedangkan sanji yang iri pada luffy sedang menangis di pojok ruangan sambil menggaruk-garuk dinding,,,

Akhirnya makan siang pun selesai,, dan para kru berkumpul di dek kapal untuk beristirahat,, " luffy,, aku lagi bosan ni main yok,,," chopper berkata dengan mata puppy eyesnya,,,kemudian luffy menoleh kearah chopper " Tidak,, aku lagi ada kerjaan,," akhirnya chopper pergi ke arah ussop dengan wajah murung,,

Sementara luffy pergi ke arah nami " Nami bisa kita bicara sebentar,," luffy berkata sambil menarik tangan nami,, " Iya luffy,,," akhirnya mereka pergi ke kamar nami,, hancock yang melihat hal tersebut juga sedikit cemburu,,

" Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan luffy,," ujar nami sedikit kesal karena tangan nya ditarik – tarik,,, " sebenarnya aku ingin pinjam uang nami,," luffy berkata dengan puppy eyes nya,,, " memang kau mau pinjam berapa luffy,," ucap nami dengan sedikit menyesal karna ikut dengan luffy,,

" Tidak banyak kok,, Cuma 2 juta bery saja,," kata – kata luffy langsung mendapat teriakan dari nami,, " APPPAA,, Ka,,," perkataan nami langsung terhenti karna luffy langsung menutup mulutnya,, " jangan keras - keras nanti terdengar oleh yang lain,," ucap luffy sambil melepaskan tangannya dari mulut nami,, " memang buat apa uang sebanyak itu luffy,,,"

" aku ingin buat sedikit kejutan untuk hancock,, " luffy berkata dengan pelan,

" ya sudah,, ini uangnya, tapi bulan depan harus dikembalikan beserta dengan bunganya,,," sahut nami dengan nada menyesal,, " oh ya,, kalau boleh aku tau,, kejutan apa yang ingin kau buat luffy,,," nami menyambung perkataannya,,,

" itu rahasia,, nanti juga kau akan tau,,," ucap luffy sambil mengambil uang ditangan nami dan pergi keluar dengan tersenyum,,,

Akhirnya malam pun tiba,, semua kru juga sudah selesai makan, kini semua cru juga sudah berada di kamar masing-masing untuk menginstirahatkan tubuhnya, kecuali franky yang kena piket sedang berada di menara pengawas, sedangkan luffy dengan hancock sedang berduaan di dek rumput. Dan sanji yang dari tadi tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan apa yang dilakukan luffy dengan hancock, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengintip mereka,,

Luffy kini tengah berbaring di pangkuan hancock sambil menatapnya,, hancock yang mengetahui kalau luffy dari tadi menatapnya akhirnya memutuskan bertanya " Luffy-kun kenapa kau menatap ku terus,,"

" ,,tidak,, tapi entah kenapa saat aku menaptapmu aku merasa sangat nyaman dan tenang,," kata – kata luffy sontak membuat muka hancock memanas dan bersemu merah,, kemudian luffy meneruskan kata – katanya " memangnya tak boleh kalau aku menatapmu,,"

" boleh kok,, aku malah senang kalau luffy-kun memperhatikanku,," hancock berkata dengan malu – malu,, beda dengan luffy yang tak tau malu.

Mendengar pekataan hancock luffy hanya tersenyum,, " kau tau, aku ingin malam ini kita lewati seperti ini terus,, ". Hancock yang mendengar perkataan luffy hanya tersenyum lembut " aku juga ingin seperti ini terus dan aku tak mau kalau kau mening,, " kata – kata hancock terputus, ketika luffy meletakkan salah satu jari nya dibibir lembut milik hancock, dan kemudian langsung mendekatkan mukanya ke muka kekasihnya, sementara sanji semakin memanas melihat hal tersebut ,, hancock yang menyadari situasi juga langsung memejamkan matanya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah luffy, hingga sekarang tinggal beberapa centi lagi dan semaaaaakin dekat,,, dan " BRRUKK " sanji yang tanpa sengaja menekan gagang pintu dan terjatuh, sementara luffy dan hancock langsung kembali keposisi semula, " sialan sanji, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi,," batin luffy

" Apa yang kau lakukan Sanji,," luffy bertanya dengan sedikit malu dan kesal.. bukannya menjawab sanji malah balik bertanya " Kalian sendiri apa yang kalian lakukan,, "

" Kami tidak melakukan apa – apa,," ujar luffy dengan muka memerah karena tau kalau sanji dari tadi mengintipnya.. " jangan bohong luffy,, lagi pula aku liat kalau kalian akan berc,,,," kata – kata sanji dipotong oleh ussop,," hey,,,sanjii, kenapa berisik sekali,, lebih baik kau tidur sana,,, " ujar ussop yang terbangun karena sanji.. akhirnya sanji juga kembali tidur karena sudah ketahuan,,

Sementara luffy dan hancock kini jadi salah tingkah,,, " Luffy-kun, aku tidur dulu ya,,," ujar hancock dengan muka memerah sambil berjalan ke kamar,,," AHH,, " hancock terkejut saat badan nya terasa terangkat,,, " Aku gendong sampai ke kamar ya ,," sahut luffy sambil menggendong hancock, sedangkan hancock hanya tersenyum manis, saat sampai dikamar cewek luffy langsung membaringkan hancock kemudian mencium kening nya,, " mimpi yang indah ya,," luffy berkata sambil tersenyum kemudian pergi menuju kamar cowok..

Akhirnya pagi pun tiba, seperti biasa yang bangun duluan adalah robin, kemudian di ikuti oleh nami, " haahh,, eh, robin kau sudah bangun ya,," ujar nami sambil menguap,, sementara robin hanya tersenyum manis,, " kau sudah bangun nona navigator, sepertiya yang lain belum bangun ya,,"

" Iya,,, Kalau begitu aku pergi bangunin yang lain dulu ya,," ujar nami sambil menuju ke kamar cowok,,

Sementara robin sedikit heran ketika melihat hancock senyum – senyum sendiri sambil memeluk guling, " pasti dia sedang bermimpi tentang luffy " batin robin , karena tidak tega membangun kan hancock yang masih bermimpi indah akhirnya dia berjalan keluar,,

Beralih kekamar cowok,, nami yang sekarang sudah menghormati luffy sebagai kapten, tidak teriak – teriak seperti dulu karena takut membangunkan luffy, akhirnya hanya membangunkan sanji saja untuk membuatkan sarapan,," Sanji-kun cepat kau buatkan sarapan,,"

" iya nami swann,, " sanji berkata dengan setengah mengantuk..

Kembali ketempat robin,, " kau sudah bangun nona sichibukai,," ucap robin sambil tersenyum.. kemudian meneruskan kata – katanya,," sepertinya kau mimpinya sangat indah ya, pasti tentang senchou ya kan,,"

Hancock yang mukanya sedikit memerah karena perkataan robin,, " eemm, tidak kok,, memang tau dari mana sih,,"

" tadi aku liat kamu senyum – senyum sendiri saat masih tidur,, sepertinya walaupun sedang tidur kalian tetap tak bisa dipisahkan ya,," ujar robin dengan tersenyum licik.. sedangkan hancock hanya tersenyum,, " aku pergi mandi dulu ya,," ujar hancock,

30 menit kemudian, semua orang sudah berada di dapur untuk sarapan,, kecuali 2 orang pasti tau donk siapa,,,

" Eh dimana luffy dan zoro,," ujar nami sambil memasukkan makanan kemulutnya,,

" paling mereka juga sedang tidur,, lebih baik jangan dibangunkan dulu dari pada makananku nasti habis,," sahut ussop dengan lesu,,

Sedangkan hancock yang melihat kekasihnya tidak ada segera bangun dari kursi yang sedang didudukinya,," aku bangunin luffy dulu ya,," hancock berkata dengan tersenyum manis dan langsung membuat sanji berputar – putar.

" sepertinya sesaat saja tak melihat kapten langsung gak nafsu makan ya,," hancock yang mendengar perkataan robin langsung keluar dengan menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah,, " nona navigator,, apa tuan pendekar tidak dibangunkan,," robin bertanya pada nami,,

" untuk apa membangunkan si bodoh itu,, sepertinya kau sangat perhatian ya pada zoro,, jangan – jangan kalian sudah menjadi seperti luffy dan hancock ya,,," ucap nami sambil menggoda robin,, sedangkan robin hanya terdiam sambil menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah..

" nami swann,, biar aku saja yang membangunkan si bodoh itu,, " seperti biasa dengan gaya lebaynya,,

Beralih ketempat luffy,,, " luffy-kun apa kau mau tidur terus,,," ujar hancock sambil memegang tangan luffy,,

Sementara luffy yang merasakan sentuhan hangat dari kekasihnya langsung bangun,, " apa sarapannya sudah siap,," luffy berkata sambil merem melek,, "

" lebih baik luffy-kun mandi dulu, sarapan nya nanti saja ya,," hancock berkata dengan lembut agar kekasih nya menurut,, " memangnya kau mau kalau aku kurus,, " luffy berkata dengan mata berbinar – binar, tapi masih merem melek,,

" ya sudah, kalau begitu mari kita keruang makan,," hancock menurut saja pada luffy… kemudian luffy langsung mengendong hancock menuju ruang makan,,

Sementara sanji membangun kan zoro dengan cara yang sangat sadis,, " rasain ni kaus kaki gw,," gumam sanji sambil meletakkan kaus kakinya di muka zoro..

Zoro yang mencium bau yang luar biasa itu langsung sesak nafas dan terbangun,," kau mau membunuhku hhhuhh," ucap zoro sambil marah – marah.. " lagian siapa suruh kau tidak bangun – bangun,," sanji yang juga membentak zoro, kemudian berjalan menuju dapur,,, sementara zoro juga ikut pergi ke dapur karena takut makanan nya di habiskan luffy,, " pantesan aja gak ada cewek yang mau sama si alis keriting, wong kaus kakinya aja bau naga,,, " batin zoro

Sementara diruang makan aktivitas nya sama seperti biasa,, " nami swaan aku suapin ya,, " nami tak menghiraukan perkataan sanji,, " 1sudah gagal, tinggal 2," batin sanji,, lalu melihat ke arah robin,," Robin cwaan aku suapin yaa,, " robin juga tak menghiraukan perkataan sanji,, " 2 gagal, tinggal 1,," batin sanji.. kemudian melirik hancock,," Hancock swaaaan,, aku sua,,, " sanji tak meneruskan kata – kata nya karena terkena deathglare luffy,, kemudian pergi ke pojok ruangan seperti biasa dengan menangis,,

Kini siang pun tiba,, semua kru sedang bersantai di dek rumput,, " Nami ada sebuah pulau di depan,," teriak ussop dari menara pengawas,, nami pun kini melihat kearah pulau yang diberitahukan ussop,," hancock apa itu amazon lily,,"

" bukan,, kalau tidak salah nama pulau itu greatbuild,, tapi sering dikenal dengan pulau fashion,,"

" fashion,, apa maksudnya,," nami bertanya kembali karena heran,,

" nanti kalian juga akan tau,," jawab hancock dengan tersenyum,,

Nami menoleh kearah luffy untuk meminta pendapat " luffy,, apa kita akan singgah di pulau itu,,"

" ya,, lagi pula aku ingin membeli sesuatu,," jawab luffy dengan mata berbinar – binar..

* * *

" wahhh,, pulaunya megah sekali,," komentar para cru dengan mulut menganga,,

" jadi karna ini pulau ini disebut pulau fashion,," sahut nami ketika melihat banyak bangunan menjulang tinggi,, pulau nya mirip Los angeles kali,,

" aku pergi dulu ,, Robin kau ikut aku ya,," ujar luffy masih dengan mata berbinar - binar ,, " ya, kapten,, " robin menerima ajakan luffy,,

" aku juga ikut ya ,," sahut hancock karena merasa cemburu,,

" tidak,, tidak usah, lagian aku pergi Cuma sebentar kok,," luffy berkata dengan tersenyum manis,,

" hancock swaan,, ikut dengan ku saja untuk untuk berbelanja,," sahut sanji karena merasa ada kesempatan,,

" Aku tidak mau pergi denganmu,," jawab hancock sambil berjalan ke kamar,, kemudian sanji pergi dengan putus asa,,

" aku mau beli alat musik baru,," ujar brook sambil meloncat dari kapal,,

" aku juga,, aku ingin beli celana dalam baru,," ujar franky sembari menunjukkan CD nya yg robek

* * *

" luffy memang kau mau beli apa,,"

" aku mau buat kejutan buat hancock,, kau kan cewek robin makannya aku mengajakmu, lagi pula seleramu kan lebih tinggi dari pada nami,," sahut luffy sambil melihat – lihat sekitarnya,,

" kalau aku boleh tau, memang kejutan seperti apa kapten,," robin kembali bertanya,,

sedangkan kan luffy yang dari tadi mencari – cari sesuatu,, " Ah,, disana,,!," luffy langsung menarik tangan robin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi,, saat melihat toko yang mereka masuki robin langsung tau kejutan seperti apa yang luffy rencanakan,,

" Robin,, aku tidak tau mana yang bagus,, kau pilihkan saja ya,," ucap luffy sambil sedikit kebingungan,,

" ya, baiklah kapten,, " robin langsung memilih yang menurutnya bagus,," gimana kalau yang ini saja,," ucap robin sambil melihat ke arah luffy,,

" bagus juga, kau memang hebat robin,," komentar luffy dengan bangga,, akhirnya luffy membelinya dengan uang pinjaman dari nami.. dan kemudian mereka berkeliling kembali untuk membeli yang lainnya,,

" kemana mereka masak sudah 2 jam belum kembali,," komentar nami dengan nada bosan..

" bukan nya itu mereka,,," sanji menunjuk ke arah robin dan luffy..

" Robin nanti kau urus ya, seperti yang aku bilang tadi ,,," ucap luffy dengan tersenyum puas.. " tenang saja kapten,,"

" luffy apa yang kau beli sepertinya banyak sekali,," Tanya nami

" bukan apa – apa,, Oh ya, dimana hancock,,"

" dia di kamar, sepertinya sedih karena kau tidak mengajaknya,,"

" kalau begitu aku menemuinya dulu ya,," sahut luffy sambil berjalan menuju kamar

Sementara robin mengumpulkan cru yang lain untuk menjalankan rencana luffy,,

" tuan koki, sebaiknya malam ini kau masak yang special ya,, " sanji langsung menurut dan pergi ke dapur.. kemudian robin dan yang lain juga sedang mengatur rencana,,

Kini malam pun tiba, kapal juga sedang berada ditengah laut untuk menuju amazon lily. semua cru juga sedang berada di ruang makan, tapi anehnya saat melihat hancock mereka tersenyum – senyum sendiri.. keadaannya juga berlangsung seperti biasa,, luffy yang menyuapi hancock dengan makanan ussop, sanji yang berada di pojok merenungi kesedihannya,,

Setelah beristihat selama kurang lebih 10 menit diruang makan,, luffy mengedipkan matanya kearah robin untuk menandakan kalau rencananya akan dimulai,. Dan luffy mengajak hancock keluar..

* * *

" hancock-chan aku ingin memberikan sesuatu,, tapi kau harus tutup matamu dulu ya,," luffy berkata dengan lembut,,

" iya, baiklah,," hancock menutup matanya.. kemudian luffy menuntun hancock menuju tempat yang sudah direncanakan..

" apa aku sudah boleh membuka mata,," ujar hancock dengan penasaran.. " tunggu sebentar lagi ya,," jawab luffy sambil memberi aba – aba untuk semuanya,,

" kini kau baru boleh membuka matamu,," hancock pun terkejut saat melihat suasana dek rumput yang begitu meriah, tempatnya berdiri yang dihiasi dengan lilin – lilin yang membentuk seperti hati,, dan menara pengawas yang dihiasi lampu,, tapi semua rasa kagum nya hilang saat melihat luffy yang kini sedang membungkuk didepannya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang berisi 2 cincin cantik didalamnya,,,

" hancock-chan, apa kau mau menjadi pasanganku untuk seumur hidup,,, " luffy berkata dengan sedikit gugup,, tapi hancock juga tak langsung menjawab karena masih terkejut dengan yang luffy lakukan sekarang. Apalagi dengan wajahnya yang sangat memerah.

Setelah beberapa detik, hancock Cuma mengangguk dengan mengeluarkan air mata bahagianya,, dan langsung menghambur memelukan luffy,, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu,, " aku pasti mau kapten monkey d. luffy.." kemudian membenamkan mukanya di dada kekar luffy..

Setelah sekian lama luffy melepas pelukan hangat nya dari hancock,,, dan berkata kepada semua crunya,, " heyy minna,, aku sudah putuskan kalau pestanya akan aku adakan di amazon lily,,"

Brook yang kini berada disana langsung memainkan sebuah lagu lembut,,, luffy juga mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak hancock berdansa..

" masak melamar hancock dengan uang pinjaman,," guman nami

Sementara cru yang lain sedikit iri pada luffy,, dan juga merasa senang atas kaptennya,, kecuali sanji yang terlihat mau bunuh diri,,

Nami yang iri pada luffy juga memutuskan untuk berdansa,," sanji-kun, bagaimana kalau kita ju.,," kata- kata nami langsung dipotong oleh sanji,

" baik nami swaan,," sanji langsung menjawab karna tau apa maksud nami, dan langsung bangkit dari keterpurukannya.. kemudian menggandeng tangan nami menuju ke arena dansa.

Sementara zoro dan robin yang masih malu-malu tidak ikut berdansa,, sedangkan franky, chopper dan ussop lagi menangis terharu sambil membakar kembang api.. kini malam pun berlasung dengan indah bagi kru topi jerami..

(Karna takut kepanjangan langsung di skip - skip aja ya)

* * *

Setelah 1 hari berlalu, kini mereka sampai di amazon lily.

Semua kru juga terlihat senang karena sudah sampai ditempat tujuan, apalagi nanti malam mereka akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan luffy dan hancock..

Kini terlihat para penghuni pulau juga sedang sibuk menyiapkan persiapan untuk nanti malam,, hancock dan luffy juga sedang berada di kediaman nya hancock dengan ekspresi bahagia,,

Tapi tidak untuk para cru topi jerami, yang kini sedang melakukan rapat paripurna,,

"eh, nami ada kau memanggil kami semua kemari,," ujar zoro yang baru dibagunkan

" sebaiknya kau diam zoro,," nami memasang muka seramnya tp juga masih cantik bagi sanji,, " eh, chopper rapat ini untuk orang dewasa jadi anak-anak tidak boleh ikut, " nami meneruskan kalimatnya

" kenapa,, lagi pula aku juga ingin tau apa yang kalian bicarakan,,"

" oh iya chopper,, tadi luffy bilang kalau di istana ada orang sakit dan mereka membutuhkan seorang dokter,," nami berbohong agar chopper segera pergi..

" benarkah,, aku akan kesana,," chopper bangun untuk pergi ke istana hancock.. kemudian mereka meneruskan rapatnya kembali..

" kalian semua tau kan kalau luffy akan menikah,, jadi menurut aku dan robin kita harus membuatkan 1 kamar lagi di kapal ini,, " ujar nami yang selaku pemimpin rapat,,

" aku tidak setuju,," siapa lagi kalau bukan sanji yang protes

" baiklah, siapa yang setuju angkat tangan,," ujar nami tak menghiraukan sanji.. dan semua mengangkat tangan mereka kecuali sanji.

" baiklah keputusan sudah diambil dan sudah ditetapkan.." nami berkata dengan semangat.. setelah 1 jam rapat mereka pun selesai, dan bersiap-siap untuk pesta,,,

" pesta yang meriah ya,," ujar luffy pada hancock

" iya,," hancock menjawab dengan bahagia.. sambil berjalan menuju podium.. kini acara pertukaran cincin pun dimulai,, luffy kini tengah memasukan cincin ke jari manisnya hancock yang di belinya dengan uang pinjaman dari nami, dan hancock juga mulai memasukkan cincin ke jari nya luffy.. hancock juga terlihat mengelurkan sedikit air mata bahagia nya.. luffy yang tak tinggal diam juga langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis milik hancock, hingga mereka berciuman kurang lebih 5 menit,, sementara para undangan melihat hal tersebut dengan mulut menganga, kecuali sanji yang ingin mempraktekannya pada nami,, tapi langsung kena jitakan dari nami…

Kini tengah malam pun tiba dan pesta juga sudah selesai,, semua orang juga terlihat lelah dan kembali kerumah masing – masing,, sementara di istana nya hancock lebih tepat nya di kamar pengantin,, luffy dan hancock juga baru memasuki kamar dengan sedikit lelah tapi dengan wajah bahagia tentunya,, ( karena ratenya k+, jadi langsung ke besok pagi )

Semua kru kini berada kapal, nami yang melihat burung pembawa surat kabar, langsung mengangkat uang diatas kepalanya dan langsung disambar oleh burung tersebut sembari menjatuhkan Koran hari ini..

" ada berita apa ya,," gumam nami,, " AAAHHH,," nami terkejut ketika melihat poster buronan baru,, kemudian semua kru melihat ke arahnya

" ada apa nona navigator,," ucap robin sang arkeolog

" lihat ini,, poster buronan luffy,," sambil mengangkat poster tersebut.. dan semuanya terkejut ketika melihatnya

" APPPAA,, 500 juta bery,," semuanya teriak tak percaya,,

" liat hancock juga ada,," kata franky sambil menunjukan poster buronan hancock

" harga kepalanya hancock, 250 juta bery,, " mereka teriak kembali.

" kenapa luffy dan hancock bisa segitu mahal,," chopper bertanya dengan heran

" aku rasa itu pantas, apalagi luffy telah mengalahkan salah satu admiral terkuat mereka,, kalau hancock dia kan mantan sichibukai, jadi wajar – wajar aja kali,," ujar robin menjelaskan

" kalau begitu aku kan memberitahukan luffy, agar kita segera berangkat hari ini,, " ujar nami sambil berlari..

* * *

" Luffy, liat ini kau dapat poster wanted baru, hancock juga.." ucap nami sambil terengah-rengah

" SUUGEE, 500 juta bery,,, " mata luffy berbinar – binar ketika melihatnya

" apanya yang hebat luffy,, sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang,, karena kalau angkatan laut tau kita di sini, bisa berakibat buruk pada pulau ini,," komentar nami dengan tampang serius,,

" baiklah,, ayo kita berangkat hancock,,"

" ya,,, aku bilang dulu pada granny nyon. Kau duluan saja kekapal." hancock berkata sembari pergi..

Setelah semua orang berkumpul dikapal,, mereka kemudian mengembangkan layar untuk kembali meneruskan pertualangan..

" LUFFY-KUN JANGAN LUPA JAGA HEBIHIME-SAMA,, " teriak para penduduk yang hadir disana.,, dan kapal pun semakin jauh dari pulau itu, sehingga tak terlihat lagi…

* * *

Kini malam pun tiba, dan sekarang waktunya tidur bagi mereka,, sekarang semua sedang menuju kamar masing – masing,,,

" Kau mau kemana luffy,," ujar nami yang mau masuk kamar cewek,,

Sementara luffy mengangkat alisnya sebelah tanda tak mengerti dengan ucapan nami,,

" Ini bukan kamarmu lagi luffy,, sekarang kamar kalian disana,," nami menunjuk ke arah kamar yang baru dibuat franky,, dan langsung membuat muka luffy dan hancock seperti kepiting rebus,,

" sudah kapten, pergi sana,," nami berkata sambil sedikit mendorong luffy dan hancock..

Hingga semua kru sekarang sudah masuk kamar masing – masing.. sedangkan luffy yang melihat kalau pengacau itu sudah tidak ada, luffy langsung saja mengendong hancock yang kini sudah menjadi istrinya menuju kamar yang tadi ditunjuk oleh nami..

Happi ending ya,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

End Note : hai minna,, gimana ficnya,,, maaf ya kalau fic ini ngaco banget,, apalagi ceritanya terlalu berlebihan..

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya,, ( saran dan komentar sangat author butuhkan )


End file.
